


So The Fig Leaf Or The Crown?

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slash if you squint, did you really think Derek was going to talk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So The Fig Leaf Or The Crown?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: awdt Halloween Quickies 3 - "I’ll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween." On Live Journal
> 
> Thank you oomnydevvotchka for a great beta job. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. That is the property of MTV and Jeff Davis.

Okay, really, who uses a nudist colony as their hide out? The Alpha pack that's who. And, because Fate likes to put Stiles in the most embarrassing situations possible, Derek just had to decide (order) that the Alphas were to be watched. He even made teams of two for stakeout sessions, where Stiles seemed to have drawn the short straw and was partnered with the broody “I am the Alpha” Derek himself.

So, it would have been a sucker bet to think that Stiles would have made it past two hours before his rapid thoughts took control of his mouth and found a way to piss Derek off. Come on, it wasn't hard when the werewolf's main form of communication was growls, grunts, and eyebrow movements. And, Stiles didn't see that language as a class offered at high school. 

Of course it also didn't help when Stiles burst out with, “I'll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween.”

Derek responded with a raised right eyebrow. Translation: “Do tell.”

“I mean, if you think about it there aren’t a lot of costumes you can pick from.”

Derek answered with a half huff. Translation: “I don't believe this.”

“Well, you could go with the ever popular Adam, from the Bible. Just need some string and a leaf.”

Derek tapped a finger on his leg twice. Translation: “Boring.”

“Of course, we could get you a crown, and you could be the Emperor from that children's tale.”

This time it was Derek's left eyebrow that was raised. Translation: “Hmm. No.”

“You can go outside of the box, and be a banana, with the help of a lot of yellow body paint.”

The slight shake of Derek's head translated to “You put too much thought into this, and also not happening.”

“Oh, I got it. I'll get a long blond wig, and be Lady Godiva. You can go as my horse!”

“Stiles, I am not going to your made up nudist Halloween party as a horse.” Derek speaks!

“Why not? I bet you’re hung like one.”


End file.
